The storm's secret
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: After a great storm a golden egg lands accidentaly near Gummi Glen.When Ightron finds out he is determinded to get it and who are the two strangers who appeared suddenly in Dunwyn from a kingdomm no one knew.Who are they?Crossover Gummi Bears & Dragonlce


A/N: Okay this sick Crossover idea hit me two days ago and well after getting me through the title melody in six different languages and nearly fifty episodes I could start this…I hate my brain sometimes…

I. The missing egg

* * *

The sun was shining brightly above Mt. Nevermind the great volcano hidden between the cold stone peaks looked silently over the land. Not many people visited this place on they free will so it was perfect for the secret that was hidden there. Nearly thirty five years ago the Conclave of Wizards made a pact with the dragons of light and dark that they would help protecting they eggs from thieves and danger in exchange for the dropped down scales, claws and eggshells which the wizards had good use for and that if really necessary, so in front of great danger for Krynn or the Conclave with what they can't deal alone, the dragons will be they mounts for the time of the danger. The ones keeping the dragons safe and cared for the little ones worked in pairs one dragon and one wizard from each order and those few renegades who gave themselves freely in to the Conclave's service as private assassins in some way because of they great skill with weapons and magic alike, they number increased when nephew of the Head Conclave over al wizards of Krynn and God of Time become Head of the White Robes of Solinari. This young man who has in his Test at the age of eighteen defeated her Dark Majesty herself, something only his uncle could do before him out of his own power, had a rather admirable view about magic itself and he managed to make the renegades once gathered before the Cataclysm under Galan Dracos, that the Conclave will not shun them for going they own way because they go the way of magic like each member of the four orders. After that joined the renegades the Conclave making it stronger then it ever was since the Gods OF Magic teached they sacred knowledge with they first children.

The sunrays started warming the cold stones of the mayesthetic mountains and dried up the remains of that great storm which ragged over the island for two days, the goddess Zeboim got in to a fight with her mother the Queen of Darkness Takisis who was still angry at her daughter that she dared to seduce one of her followers and bear his child. The storm was merciless as mother and daughter released they hate against each other and the mages were grateful that the four Gods of Magic tried to shield them as best as they could keeping them safe from harm. Now that the storm has calmed down fully as the two goddesses were restrained by the others of they kin were the mages and they dragon partners listing up the damages and started moving the eggs back to they respective place. Everything seemed fine so far…

"Oh by the Abyss! Please no!" yelled a young mage as she stared with horror from the scroll she was holding between her pale hands and then down to the nest. "No no no NO! Let's see eka, dua, tiga…that is not right…" she said in frustration even after recounting the eggs in the large nest like twenty times it were always three and the scroll said clearly that it were four.

"What is the matter Sherana?" asked a calm voice from behind her making her jump in surprise before she turned around.

The young man behind her looked to be around his late twenties with a well build body, short raven black hair and grey eyes he was eyeing the young mage from behind his usual mask. This young man was Hollow in reality a black dragon one of the most dangerous one of the Dragons of Darkness with they acid breath which caused much destruction. Hollow was Sherana's assigned dragon partner.

"It I missing…" the brunette said in a worried tone.

"What is missing?" Hollow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One of the golden dragon eggs is missing it should be four, but here are only three and the other nests have all the correct number of the eggs." She said paling as he watched her partner's eyes widen in fright. No other dragon would face an angry gold dragon which is looking for they child and he knew that he would dye while protecting Sherana, he would never abounden her.

"Where could it be?" he asked nervously.

The parents of the eggs were away to do they duty, thee was a war with the minotaurs and the Knights of Solamnia requested the gold and silver dragons to help them while the black, white and red were aiding the favored race of the God Sargonas mate to Takisis even if that bond only existed to produce they children the Gods Zeboim and Nuitari both whom had a disastrous hate relationship with they mother and in Nuitari's case also with his father. Suddenly hit the flapping of wings they ears as and enormous shadow fell over the two of them. Looking up both let out a sigh of relief as they spotted a familiar black and blue dragon. The two creatures landed gracefully letting they riders climb down from the backs. The one riding the blue was a knight of great honor his blood bearing light filled darkness and shadowed light in it which he inherited from his parents Kitiara Uth Matar Dragon High Lord of the blue Dragon army, the Blue Lady serving Takisis older half-sister to the two Heroes of the Lance the twins Caramon and Raistlin Majere from which the later become Head of the Conclave and God of Time and Space and his father Sturm Brightblade, Hero of the Lance, Knight of Solamnia devoted to the brother of darkness Paladine highest God of Light. The other boy was the youngest of three sons even if bearing his father's blood his being devoted him more to his uncle Raistlin Majere who had trained him in the secret art of magic shoved him how to cherish it making the young man ready for his Test which he survived. Now being Head of the White Robes of his order there was a great responsibility resting on his shoulders.

"Palin, Steel!" Sherana called out happily, well even if the young man in white robes representing Solinari was in rank much higher then her the young man has told his friends that they should NOT dare to call him "Master" in any language.

"Hay Sherana." Palin said happily the Staff of Magius he received as a present from his uncle after the test held tightly in his pale hand.

"It is so great that you two are here it is a disaster." she said as she run up to the mage and knight who looked at her confused.

"First calm down and tell us what is wrong." the knight said his black and dark blue armor gleaned in the sunlight.

"We are missing a golden dragon egg." Hollow said.

"That is not good the parents won't take it lightly." Flare said, she was a young blue dragon and mount to the knight.

"I would say the whole contract will get in to danger with the Dragons of Light." the black replied as he lowered his massive head down to the side of his rider. "Palin isn't there a spell for such cases?"

"Hmm…I don't know, but let me try something." the white robed mage replied as he closed his eyes and held the Staff of Magius out concentrating to spread his magic out over the land searching. Suddenly blue eyes snapped open widening in disbelief.

"Palin what is it." the knight asked his cousin.

"I know where the egg is, but you won't like it Steel." Palin replied.

"Where is it?" the others asked in union.

"Well when both Takisis and Zeboim turned the whole pantheon in to a battlefield the storm they created must have ripped a hole between Krynn and another dimension. Uncle teached me how to open such a gate so the two of us could pass through it when I saw clearly it is not that much different from Krynn I saw a castle which seems to be lived in with knights patrolling back home in the distance so we wouldn't wake to much suspicion, but only we two can go." Palin said as he took his gaze from his cousin and turned it to the black dragon who already wanted to complain, but the only sighed in frustration.

"Shouldn't I come o this nest was one of my responsibilities…" she started, but Steel broke her up.

"No Palin is right the two of us will go and look for that egg you as long try to cover this situation and don't worry the dragons will be gone for a while." he said grinning. "My mother got a massage today to help our troops so the fight will go on for a while."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome and please inform uncle where we are." Palin said as he pulled Steel with him father away to the side and started chanting the spell his uncle teached him.

"**_Margash jorasa nollen grath Grissit dorsi, grissit blude; Itel forna drilid shude; Margash nepps u hallem grath!" _**

Suddenly in mid air a rip opened which started to suddenly be pulled apart by invisible hands revealing hills covered with soft grass and lush forests. Steel threw a side glance at his cousin who was holding the door open and he stepped through the gate waiting patiently, when the mage also crossed the door closed behind him.

They quest had begun…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: well I can't guaranty that all chapters will be this long, but I needed to explain a few things so that the ones not knowing about Dragonlance also understand. Well the only changes were from that original story that Raistlin didn't become a God thanks to his twin and a certain Kender and Palin doesn't have a Black Dragon and the renegades are not part of the Conclave in the original story as the Conclave doesn't have a pact with the dragons and there are only three orders, but these changes are in a fiction alright. As for what Sherana who is mine said as he was by the nest she was counting so I think it won't be that hard to know what those three words are as for Palin's spell it is written in the Magius Language and here is the translation:

"_Obey the words of power Watchers of the threshold, watchers at the gate, Unbar the guarded door; Obey the command of this servant of power!"_


End file.
